wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Byrdx
=Dodgeball= The Byrdx started out as a dodgeball team at JFF. The team, consisting of Jack Samels, Cory Pray, and Giovanni Colantonio, did very well in the first games presenting a bond between the trhee players. Later years at JFF saw slightly different line-ups, but the Byrdx spirit continued to live on. =Cape Cod= The Byrdx quickly expanded out of dodgeball as the team decided to spend a week down Cape Cod one summer. The three went down to a rented house in Dennis. The time was spent patrolling beachs for attractive, young ladys, playing Worms 3D, Mario Party, and Mean Machine, and learning magic tricks from Cory's grandfather. After the first summer, the boys decided to reprise the week. The following summer, the trhee again went down to the Cape; This time with Jamie O'Connell. Jamie proved a valuable member to the team in all aspects. He also made for some of the most interesting memories during the week. Also, The Real World: Season...? Part 1 was filmed during this week. The Seagull In a now infamous event, the team found themselves looking for girls. After a while, two young ladies caught their eye and a competition to pick up the most girls began. Jamie in partnerhip with Doug Linse, who had been visiting from West San Philly, somehow managed to get the girls' number. In a moment of complete victory, Jamie decided to scatter a flock of seagulls by throwing a football at them. All of them moved, except for one. Upon impact, the seagull was very accidently killed. Coincidentally, Jamie had earned his 'wings' by getting the number, so a spiritual component appeared; One byrd got his wing as another lost his. Halo During this week, Jamie obsession with Halo had its impact on the Byrdx. He would be up at 3 in the morning, playing Halo alone. He became very cocky about his skills, making everyone angry. Soon, everyone stopped playing because of this, except for Jamie who continued. One day, Cory decided to put a stop to this by stealing the disc and going to the beach with G. He told Jamie the disc was hidden in the house. The two went to the beach and hung out for a while. Finally, they noticed something out in the water. Cory commented that it looked by Jamie. Upon closer examination, they realized it in fact was Jamie, coming out of neck deep water with his hands in a gun formation. He had officially lost his mind. His obsession was officially killed after this, forcing him into retirement from the game. Sleeping Habits On the first night down the Cape, Jamie became very energetic which kept up through the night. When every became tired he did not. He spent hours of the night trying to wake people up and horrassing them. The next night, Jamie was the first to fall asleep. As a sort of revenge, the byrdx decided to harass him back. For most of the night, they sprayed him with axe, slapped him, talked to him, and more. At one point, Cory slapped him off his bed and put a football in his bands claiming he was a football legend. During this time, the men tatooed a phallic symbol on his back. Unknowingly the next day, Jamie went to the beach with it on his back. He did not notice it until a few little kids asked him what it was.